


Never Enough≪日本語訳≫

by sansansansun



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Translation, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansansansun/pseuds/sansansansun
Summary: 過去10年間、路上で生きてきたビリー・バットソンは、頭の中の声を拒むために自傷行為をしている。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097041) by [billiesbatsons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiesbatsons/pseuds/billiesbatsons). 



> これは私にとって、初めて本格的な試みで書いたファンフィクションです。これは私が書いてきたヘッドキャノンを元にしていますが、もっと詳しく掘り下げていきたいと思いました。本編から数週間後のイメージです。
> 
> ■訳者説明：billiesbatsonsさんのビリーとフレディの小説を翻訳し、公開許可を頂きました。ありがとうございます。  
> 元リンクのkudosを押して是非応援を。あと意訳してる部分もあるので間違えてたら教えていただければ幸いです。

ビリーは自分の腕にカミソリで切りつけたおなじみの傷に怯んでいるが、皮膚からぽたぽたと落ちてくる温かい液体には何故だか心が安らぐ。  
自分はまだここにいることを思い出させてくれる。そしてそれが、ビリーがそうする理由である―また感じたくなるから。  
心の痛み以外のものを感じることで、体の痛みに意識を集中させることができれば、頭の周りに広がる思考を止めることができる。  
自己不信や自己嫌悪の声を止めたいのだ、たとえ少しの間だけでも。  
カミソリの刃を握る手が緩み、それがバスルームのタイルの上でカタンと音を立て、ビリーを現実に戻す。彼は後ろにもたれかかり、陶製の浴槽のふちに頭を乗せた。浴槽の冷たい表面が彼の裸の背中を震わせる。  
彼が吸い込む息は震えており、彼自身が我慢していたことに気づかなかった涙がついに溢れて、頬を伝って流れていった。

ドアがゆっくりときしむ音とともに開くが、ビリーは顔を上げることができず、惨めな状態にある彼を見た者へ視線を向けることができない。相手の目には失望が浮かんでいるはずだから。  
相手は自分を気の毒に思うだろう。その代わり、ビリーは今では自分の肌を濡らしている血に視線を向ける。小さなバスルームの中で引きずる音が聞こえ、入ってきた相手は後ろのドアをロックした。

「ビ…ビリー？」フレディだ。ビリーは漏れ出るような声でくすくすと笑う、当然フレディに決まってるから。当然自分を見つけてくれるのはフレディだ。ご覧の通りだ。  
ビリーは脚を胸元まで寄せてうずくまり、ほとんど無言のまま、フレディが近づいてくるのを待った。相手の少年はしばらくじっとしていたが、やがてビリーの方へ移動し、閉じたトイレのふたの上に座った。  
ビリーは沈黙を破ることはあえてせず、そうしたとしても、それに伴う無用な感情の洪水を止めることはできないだろう。彼は再び腕を見つめ、濃い深紅色の血がまだ溢れていた。

  
「君を助けさせてよ…」ビリーはフレディの伸ばした手に焦点を合わせる。「お願い」懇願するような声がビリーの心臓に響き、ビリーは胃に鋭いねじれた痛みを感じる。  
罪悪感。  
フレディは彼がこうであることを知っただけでなく、今では助ける義務があると感じている。ビリーはフレディに視線を向けて、そして再び涙が彼の顔を伝って流れるのを感じることができる。  
彼は助けを必要としてこず、人生のほとんどを一人で過ごす事に慣れていた。じゃあ、なぜフレディが助けを申し出たとき、ビリーはNoと言えないんだろう?

少年は腕を下ろす前にかろうじてうなずいて、フレディは温かい手で彼をつかみ、血を拭い始めた。ビリーはタイル張りの床に視線を落とし、目線ででグラウトのラインをなぞる。

  
古びたハンドタオルはざらざらしていて使い古されていて、フレディが傷口を圧迫するとビリーの頭の前に刺すような痛みが戻ってくる。

『みじめだね、バットソン。』ビリーは目をつぶって歯を食いしばり、声を振り払おうとする。フレディは謝りながら、ビリーの腕をつかむ手をわずかにゆるめた。

「い、いいよ、ほら、僕…」ビリーの声はかすれている。これは君のせいじゃないよ、というのが彼が言いたいことであり、安心させたかった。でも、言葉が喉につかえてしまった。  
彼にできることは、フレディを見つめ返し、彼の見開いた目に望みを伝え、フレディがビリーが言えないことを理解できることを願うことだけだ。目の前の少年の頬を濡らす涙の筋は、ビリーの心をほとんど打ち砕く。

『お前が引き起こした痛みを見ろ。』『お前のせいだ。』  
罪悪感がビリーを再び襲い、彼は目をそらし、フレディのまつ毛に浮かんでいる涙以外のどこかに集中させる。フレディ以外ならどこでも。

「ごめん…なさい…」弱々しく発せられた言葉は、ほとんど聞き取れない。  
謝罪は宙に浮いており、そのもろさがますます際立っている。フレディは手を伸ばし、ビリーの頬を手の甲で優しく撫で、顎を掴んでビリーの頭を傾けて目の方を向かせた。

「ビリー、謝らないで」フレディの声が震えている。「これは君のせいじゃない、いい?」ビリーは弱々しくうなずき、さらに涙を流すために目を閉じた。  
『この子は嘘をついてるよ』「ほら」フレディはビリーのもう片方の手を取って、腕を覆っているタオルの上に置かせる。「押さえてて。すぐ戻るね」

「やだ!」ビリーはフレディの手首を固くつかんで引きとめた。フレディは突然の爆発した感情に驚いて、相手の少年を大きな目で見つめた。  
「頼む…」ビリーの握る力が緩み、彼は沈み込む。「頼むよ」もう一度呟き、うつむいた。

「ビリー、ぼくビクターとローザを呼ぼうかと―」

「二人に言わないで。あの人たちは…しっくりこない」

「二人なら助けてくれるよ！」

「フレディ」ビリーは絶望的な目つきで見上げる。「頼むから」フレディはビリーの目に何かを探しているかのように、一瞬振り返る。血が床に垂れる。

「オーケー…いいよ。僕にはわかんないけど。ちゃんと拭き取るよ」

ビリーは頭の上からスウェットシャツをかぶり、腕に巻いた包帯を上半身のあちこちの傷跡とともに覆う。彼はフレディの雑然とした机の端に無造作に置かれた目覚まし時計を見る。午前4時17分…  
ビリーはベッドに戻るためにはしごに向かったが、フレディの手が肩にかかるのを感じて止まった。

「ねえ、君は…しゃべりたい？」フレディはビクターとローザに言わないことに同意してから、口を開いていなかった。  
彼の声はかすれていて、ささやくような声だった。

「そうでもないかな」ビリーは肩をすくめ、はしごの上の段をつかんだ。

「いっしょに映画見たりとかできるじゃん、おもしろ動画とかも!」フレディは見せつけるように、手を大きく動かして、おおげさな動きをする。  
「雑談とかもできるよね。君がよそよそしくしなきゃ―」

「フレディ、午前4時だよ」ビリーは自分のマットレスの上に転がった。  
「ちょっと寝た方がいいよ」相手の少年はしばらくそこに立っていて、ビリーは彼がこの状況をほっときたくないのを知っている。  
彼は話し合って、無視して避ける以外のことをするようにビリーを説得したいのだろう。けど、それはビリーの得意分野だ。これが、ビリーがここまでやってきた方法だ。  
部屋の暗闇の中で、フレディが自分のベッドに横になっているのが聞こえ、数分後、部屋の中で彼が寝ながら小さないびきをかいているのがわかった。  
ビリーは壁に向かって横向きに寝ようとする。彼は自分が眠れないことを知っているので、割れ目や傷やでこぼこをじっと見つめ、そして激しくぶつかる。

『やってしまったね、バットソン。お前はここで自分のチャンスを台無しにしたんだよ。また逃げなきゃいけないね。情けない。』  
ビリーはとっくの昔に返事をしないことを学んだ。自分を守ろうとすれば、声と闘おうとすれば、事態はさらに悪化した。彼は毛布を体にきつく巻き付け、朝が早く来るように静かに祈った。


	2. Chapter 2

かすかな陽の光がカーテンの隙間を通っていて、ビリーをピンクとオレンジの鮮やかな色合いに照らしている。彼は寝返りを打って、紺色の毛布にくるまって、ぼんやりとした目で時計の時刻を読み上げる。午前6時49分だ。  
できるだけ静かに降りると、ビリーは黒のハイトップスニーカーを探して床を見渡す。彼がフレディと共有している部屋は整然とごちゃごちゃしている、とフレディはそう表現していた。  
床に散乱した大量の衣類、からっぽの炭酸飲料の缶、包装紙、そしてフレディの机の上に置かれた乱雑な紙切れやスーパーヒーローの記念品のせいで散らかっている。  
でも、整然としてるっていうのは、少なくとも服は他の服と一緒にあって、きれいなものと汚れたものは別になっているからだ。たいていは。  
そしてフレディは、すべてのものがどこにあるか知っていると断言していて、一、二分あれば見つけられるかもしれない。

ビリーは古くて汚れた靴のひもを締め、彼とフレディの捨てられたバックパックを慎重に踏んでドアに向かった。彼の手はノブの上で躊躇し、彼の心は再び罪悪感に苛まれた。  
ビリーはベッドの方に視線をもどす。フレディが眠っているところへ。フレディが鼻をひくつかせて小さないびきをかいてると、彼は笑わずにはいられない。  
無数のそばかすが鼻を取り囲んでいて、ビリーがどうしても星座のように繋げたくなる鼻。  
彼はフレディの顔から巻き毛をかき上げて、柔らかい髪に指を通したいと思っている。自分はフレディを笑顔にできるようになりたい、フレディが安心できると感じる理由になりたい。

『お前はどうせ台無しにしちゃうよ、前と同じようにね』ビリーはゆっくりとノブを回し、戸口を通って、青白い日光に肌を照らされているフレディを最後にちらっと見た。

ビリーの顔は寒さに当てられ、彼は無意識のうちに自分の体にコートをぎゅっと引き寄せ、自分が発してる可能性があるどんな熱でも閉じ込めようとした。  
彼は目的地を決めていないにもかかわらず、いつもと違って人通りのない通りで、彼の足音が最も大きいように聞こえるほど速く歩く。  
離れるんだ。バスケス家から離れる。昨晩から離れる。フレディから離れる。動いている時間が多ければ多いほど、ビリーは考えることを避けることができる。彼にはいつも沈黙が訪れる。  
彼の心に声を招くような静けさ。彼が失敗するたびに思い出すあの声。彼はいつも満たされなかった。

「おい、どこ見て歩いてんだガキ！」考えないようにする事に気を取られて、ビリーは男の肩にぶつかる。彼はすばやく顔を上げ、パニックを顔中に書き、その男をじっと見つめた。

「す、すいません」ビリーはもごもご言った。ビリーは男を見上げながらコートを直した。

「うん、まあ…気を付ければいいんだよ、うん？」男は立ち去る前にビリーの肩をぽんぽんと優しく撫でた。  
ビリーは面を上げて、男が通りから消えるまで、ぼんやりと彼を見ていた。ビリーは首を横に振ると、周囲を見渡した。  
自分がどこにいるのかよくわからないが、これが重要なんじゃないだろうか、もしや？道に迷って、考えを整理して、昨晩のことを考えないようにした。  
今のところ、自分はこのやり方で問題なくやれている。彼は数軒先のガソリンスタンドの看板に気づき、そこへ向かって進んでいく。

ビリーとしては正直に言ってしまえば、これはかなりひどい。ガスポンプの上のライトがチカチカしてて、ビリーはゲロ、安物ビール、小便などの異臭を嗅ぎ取れる。  
息を吸い込むと鼻が嫌悪感を掻き立てられるが、周りを見回しても誰も近くにいない。  
そう、ここは完璧な場所だ。  
彼はゆっくりと建物の後ろを歩き、割れたガラスやさまざまなごみの上を慎重に歩き回る。ビリーは再び目を閉じる前に、自分が監視されていないことを確認する。

 **「シャザム」** その言葉は唇を離れ、雷が彼の体を伝い走る時、彼は電流の強烈な熱を感じる。  
わずかな声量のささやき。彼は自分が持っている力を感じることができる。ゆっくりと目を開けると、自分をとりまく周りの煙が消えていくのを最後まで見た。  
「神様…僕これ全然慣れないよ」ビリーは手元を見下ろし、手をひっくり返して指を曲げ、この新しい体の筋肉の動き方を研究する。視線は彼の腕、肌を覆う赤いスーツへと移る。  
数時間前に同じ腕を濡らしていた深紅色の血の色合いとほぼ同じ色だった。ギザギザの切り傷があるのか、そもそもこの今の体に元々のあちこちの傷と同じものがあるかはわからない。  
腕はさっきほど痛まなくて、もう痛みはなくなっていた。ビリーはこの身体で怪我をしてたし、そしてその怪我は彼にとって普通の事だった。ティーンエイジャーの自分。  
けど、このヒーローに変身することで―理想化された自分になれば―昔の傷を癒すことはできるのか？

遠くから聞こえてきた車のクラクションがビリーを現実に連れ戻し、ビリーは慎重に両腕を脇に下ろした。  
『オーケイ』彼は一人で考える。『どうしたい？』

ビリーが止まると、彼のマントをはためかせるように風が吹いている。アパートの上、約15メートル。彼はここに来るつもりはなかった。彼はここにいたくない。  
それなのに、彼の心は彼をそこに引き寄せ、近づくように促している。彼女に戻ってきてほしくて。  
彼が10年間探してきた人の話に戻そう。彼女は彼を望んでいないと言った人のもとに戻り、彼は空虚な気持ちで置き去りにされ―途方に暮れた。  
けれど彼は逃げることに疲れていて、あらゆるものの疲れがビリーに襲いかかってくる。少し不本意ながら、ヒーローは屋根の上に降り立つ。彼は日差しに背中を向けながら、端に向かって歩いた。

「シャザム」雷への呼びかけはさっきよりも弱々しかった。スーパーヒーローになるのはカッコいいけど、一人だと…どうもしっくりこない。  
自分は誰も助けてない、自分は悪者と戦っているわけでもない、ただのビリーだ。そして、ビリーはヒーローになるに値しない。彼は荒いアスファルトの上に身を置いて、両足をだらりとぶら下げている。

『ここで終わりにできるよ、バットソン。楽な道を行くべきだ』ビリーは自分の判断に反して、下の通りを見下ろしている。  
うまくいくだろう。自分はきっと死ぬだろう。自分はこれ以上何も感じなくなるだろう。  
でも、彼の頭の中には、それをすることを妨げる小さな部分がある。これで彼は身動きがとれなくなった。飛び降りる代わりにビリーは、歩行者が近所を動き回るのを見たり、車と車が通過するのを見たりする。  
そして、思考や腕の鋭い痛み以外のことに集中しようとする。

どのくらいの時間が経過したのか分からないが、空が青く変わり、空気が少し暖かくなったようだ。コートのポケットに手を突っ込むと、携帯電話の冷たさを感じる。  
彼の指は滑らかな表面を横切って動き、自分が見落としていることが確実な通知を見たいのかどうか分からない。唇を噛みながら、ビリーはゆっくりと携帯電話を取り出し、黒いスクリーンを見つめる。  
彼はほんの少しの間、それを自分のポケットに押し戻し、現実世界を無視する誘惑に駆られた。

画面が明るくなり、家族からのメッセージが表示され、どこにいるのか尋ねられている。大丈夫かどうか尋ねられている。ビリーはその質問が大嫌いだ。  
誰も真実を聞きたがらず、何かをやってあげた感を得るために「イエス」と言ってほしいんだ。彼らが相手を助けたように。でも、彼らは実際には助けたくないのだ。

ビリーは携帯のロックを解除し、ローザやビクター、そしてメアリーのメールをすべてスクロールして無視する。  
彼の親指は、彼とフレディとの会話の上に置かれた。どうして自分は他の誰かと同じようにフレディを無視できないんだ?  
ビリーは親指をスクリーンに押しつけ、この少年が送ってきた18通の未読メッセージを読む。ほとんどは他の誰かが言ったことの繰り返しだが、最後の2つはどういうわけか少し違った。

『ビリー、ねえ、どこにいるの』

『せめて大丈夫かどうか教えてほしいです お願いします』

ビリーの視線がタイムスタンプに飛ぶ。両方とも、最後の5分間で送られてきた。あまりにもおなじみの罪悪感が彼の心を再びねじ曲げる。

「クソッ」ビリーは息を吐く。彼は時々自分の心を憎んでいるが、それが彼をどのように感じさせているか。やりたくないことをいかにしてやらせてるか。  
親指が画面を横切ると、しばらくためらった後、文を送信する。

『誰かに言った？』すぐ返信が来た。

『よかったよ～君が死んじゃったかと思った』しばらくすると、3点リーダーが一瞬で返信されるのをビリーは見た。

『昨日夜のこと？ううん』彼は自分が我慢していることに気付かず息を吐いて、自身の上に安らぎの波を感じた。ビリーは携帯電話をロックしてコートの中に戻し、下の通りに注意を向ける。

けれど、罪悪感がよみがえってきて、胸の締めつけにばかり気を取られてしまう。そしてフレディが心配していることを考えた。  
彼、心配してる。  
ビリーは自分が生きていることを知らせた、それだけで十分ではないか？と思った。彼は考えようとして目を閉じて歯ぎしりしている。何でそれで充分じゃないんだ？

ビリーの手が自分の携帯電話に向かい、厚い布を通してその輪郭をなぞる。太陽の光が滑らかな表面に反射する様子を見ながら、再び取り出す。  
世界中を見渡して、ビリーは鉄道レールの上にある橋の写真を撮り、それをフレディに送る。  
この場合も、フレディの返信はほぼ瞬時に返ってくる。

『すぐ行く』


End file.
